


Sugawara Koushi, Boyfriend For Hire

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [127]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend just bet me five thousand yen I couldn't get you to go on a date with me, so if you do I'll split it with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara Koushi, Boyfriend For Hire

10-22-15  
Prompt: Sugawara Koushi, Boyfriend For Hire  
Pairing: BoSuga  
Rating: G  
  
“Okay, so. My friend over there - don’t look, he’s watching - bet me five thousand yen that I couldn’t get you to go out with me, so if you do I’ll split it with you.” Koushi blinked up in shock at the owlish boy standing in front of his table in the middle of the mall food court. To his left Daichi started choking on his milkshake while Tanka and Noya both laughed.  
  
“Dude, what the hell?” Daichi sputtered, staring up at the boy.   
  
“Look, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important. You don’t even have to do anything after or even talk to me ever again, just go do something cheesy and date-y with me and I’ll give you twenty-five hundred yen,” he babbled, stills taring at Koushi.  
  
“Okay,” he said.   
  
“I understand, thank you for your- wait, what?” The boy stared at him, disbelieving. Koushi shrugged.  
  
“I said okay,” he repeated. “How cheesy do you want to go? Just a ramen date, or are we talking romantic picnic in the park? Because I’ll need to change if we’re doing the whole thing here.”  
  
“Uh, I hadn’t really planned that hard,” the boy said, running a hand through his spiked hair. “I didn’t really expect you to say yes.”  
  
“Neither did I,” Daichi muttered darkly.  
  
“Oh my god, Ryuu!” Noya shouted, smacking Tanaka on the shoulder. Tanaka’s face lit up and he started digging in his bag. “We have tickets to the amusement park,” he said. Tanaka emerged with the tickets, handing them to Koushi. “Ryuu won them in a trivia contest, but we can’t make it and they’re only good for this weekend.” Koushi turned to grin at the boy.  
  
“Amusement park?” he said. The boy nodded. “Here, give me your hand,” Koushi said, pulling out a pen. The boy complied and Koushi wrote his name and phone number on his palm. “I’m Suga. Call me tonight and we can set this up.”  
  
“Bokuto,” the boy replied, staring at his hand in a daze. Koushi gave him a smile and he tuned and walked back to sit with his friend.  
  
“Suga,” Daichi said. “I cannot believe you just agreed to that.”  
  
“What?” Koushi asked, picking up his chopsticks. “He was cute.”  
  
  
  
“Bro. I can’t believe you just got him to agree to that.” Koutarou had yet to pull his face out of his hands, though his breathing had returned to an almost normal rate.  
  
“He just said yes,” he groaned. “Like it was no big deal, like he wasn’t the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.” Kuroo made a commiserating sound and patted Koutarou’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m telling Akaashi you said that,” he said. Koutarou shrugged.  
  
“Akaashi’s a close second,” he said. “But he’s kind of my mom. It takes his attraction down a bit.”   
  
“Whatever man. A bet’s a bet. You got a number, so, here.” Kuroo pulled out his wallet and handed Koutarou several bills. “You win.” Koutarou stared at the money in his hand and a grin split across his face. He carefully separated half of it then grabbed Kuroo’s wrist.  
  
“Come on, we have to go before they close!” He shouted, dragging Kuroo out of the food court and off toward the game store.  
  
  
  
Koushi found he was actually nervous as he stood waiting at the entrance gate. Bokuto had offered to let the deal slide, since his friend had paid upfront, but Koushi had refused. H claimed it was because he wanted to go to this park, but a part of him was actually excited to spend time with Bokuto.  
  
A man he had met once. At a mall. And agreed to go out with. For a bet. Koushi groaned and slapped a hand over his forehead. Daichi was right, he was going to get himself killed.  
  
“Suga?” Koushi looked up to see Bokuto standing in front of him, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Hey,” Koushi said. “I have a question for you. You’re not going to drag me into some shady alley and kill me, are you?” Bokuto stared at him.  
  
“…No,” he said, his brows furrowing. “You’re not going to drag _me_ into some shady alley and kill me, right?” Koushi laughed.  
  
“Not planning on it,” he said.  
  
“Good,” Bokuto breathed. “Shall we?” He held out an arm gallantly. Koushi grinned and accepted it, allowing Bokuto to lead him into the park.  
  
  
  
“Hey, I never asked,” Suga said some hours later when they were halfway up the ferris wheel. “What did you do with the money for the bet?”  
  
“Oh, uh-” Koutarou scratched the back of his neck. “It’s kind of dumb. See, I broke my friend’s POP a couple of weeks ago - not the friend who made the bet, actually _his_ childhood best friend. Kenma. He’s kind of anxious most of the time, and he plays the games to keep calm, and I dropped the device in a puddle. I was two thousand yen short of buying a new one, so…” He trailed off and looked determinately off to one side.  
  
“That’s not dumb,” Suga said. Koutarou turned back to see him smiling softly. With the lights of the park glinting off his hair and his skin glowing pale in the night, he looked absolutely angelic. “It’s sweet.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Koutarou whispered. “Can I ask you a question?”  
  
“I’m still not planning on murdering you,” Suga laughed. Koutarou chuckled, looking away again. “Hey, what is it?” Suga asked.  
  
Koutarou bit his lip and clenched his fists. Still unable to look Suga in the eye, he blurted, “Will you go out with me?” He turned to see Suga staring at him. “I- I mean, for real. No bets or anything, like, an actual date. Never mind, forget I said anything. I’m just gonna jump out of this car now, goodbye-”  
  
Suga grabbed Koutarou by the arm and tugged him closer, using his other hand to grip Koutarou’s chin. He turned Koutarou’s head and kissed him.  
  
“Okay,” he said.  
  
“Wait, what?” Koutarou babbled. “Really?” Suga laughed, and Koutarou’s stomach did a flip.  
  
“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
